Just Give Me a Reason
by pieceofcupcakes
Summary: They never really stopped loving each other cause they're still written in the scars on their heart.


Yes. Sam Evans stole her heart since the very first time she saw him.

She didn't mean to fall in love with him, though. She was just curious. Sam was new to McKinley and also glee club, she just wanted to know more about him. There's something about him that made her want to know him better. She didn't know what it was until she realized the attraction that the blonde boy had.

The first time she actually talked to him was when she helped him to clean the slushie facials that Karofsky and Azimio threw to him earlier. She was just walking in the hall, on her way to the gymnasium for the cheerleader practice when she saw him soaked with the strawberry slushie. No one bothered to help him, so she just did it. She pulled his hand and took him to the girls' bathroom to clean him up. Something unexpected happened. He told her that she had beautiful eyes. She was surprised but smiled at him. And he smiled at her too.

They paired up together for the duets competition. Sam chose to sing everybody's favorite duet song, Lucky. She couldn't believe that he chose Lucky just because she loved that song. She loved the lyrics because she wanted to feel that way.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
__Lucky to have been where I have been  
__Lucky to be coming home again_

Before, when she listened to that song, she would think about her ex-boyfriends. She thought about Finn, the one who she thought was her first love, the one who just decided to throw her away when she needed him the most, then she just threw Finn out from the picture. Then she thought about Puck, the one who gotten her pregnant, the one who said that he loved her only after she gave their daughter away, and again, she threw Puck out from the picture. Then she thought about Sam, who wasn't her boyfriend but started to be her best friend and could potentially be her lover.

She was already lost in her thought when she saw him leaning closer, bringing his lips to meet hers. Instead of accepting the kiss, she backed away. She mumbled something about she had this kind of feeling before, the feel about she needed him, and said that she didn't need him, when in fact, she was just scared. Well, who could blame her after the wreck she faced last year?

But somehow, he apologized to her and convinced her to be his duet partner again. He said that he would never judge her for what happened with her. He told her he heard some kids said that he should never be with the slut who gotten herself knocked up with the guy who wasn't even her boyfriend, said that she was just a cheater. But he didn't care about it. He only cared about her, about who she was now. At those words, she knew he managed to steal her heart again and she agreed to be his duet partner again.

They won the duet competition and got the free dinner certificate at Breadsticks. She quickly said that it was so not a date, which he replied with a sheepish grin, something that he usually did. They sat on a secluded booth, enjoying their meal, and simply enjoying each other company. Half way through the dinner, he told her again that he would never judge her for anything that happened so she could be herself when she was with him. He told her that she could come to him if she needed someone to talk to because he cared about her. He told her that he respected her for being so brave to make a grand comeback at McKinley after all the drama and he was proud of her for that.

That time, she knew she was once again hooked by his words and she put the gift certificate in her bag. He asked her what was she doing and she said that he should pay for their meal. He asked her again why was that and she said it was because a gentleman always pays on the first date. Her words made him smile.

And then she realized that she had become his victim.

* * *

They started dating after that first date at Breadsticks. She didn't really know what was really happening to her cause actually she wanted to be independent but she just let him in like that. She even let him saw all parts of her, even the darkest one. She let herself became vulnerable when she was with him, frankly because he knew exactly how to make her feel better.

She never really big on letting people knew how she felt. But when she was with him, she just showed it to him. She rarely cried in front of other people, she preferred to keep it to herself. But one day, she just broke down in his arms, crying because she just realized she missed Beth so much. She cried about not able to hold her long enough before she gave her away. She also cried about how everyone was treated her badly when she was pregnant even though she was just this scared little girl. And Sam just let her cried. He hugged her and told her that everything happened with reasons. He said that even though she gave Beth away, but her daughter would always know that her mom loved her and her mom did that because that what was the best for her.

She cried even more when she heard what he said. No one ever bothered to tell her everything that he just told her. Not her mom, not Finn, not Puck, not her glee club friends. Sam, the one who didn't even there when everything happened, was the first one who said it. She knew why he told her that. It was because he loved her. He told her that he loved her only six weeks after they knew each other. She didn't believe him, thinking that he was moving to fast, but all the things he did for her was prove enough that he really loved her.

So, after she heard what Sam just told her, she said those words that he deserved.

I love you.

She never said it to Finn or Puck before, though she claimed that Finn was her first love. But now she realized that Finn wasn't her first love, Sam was. She looked at him shyly after she said those words. He didn't say anything. He just starred at her eyes. Just when she thought that she shouldn't have said that, she felt his lips on hers, kissing her softly. When he pulled away, he said he loved her so much and kissed her again.

Yes. Sam Evans always said the right things, always did the right things, and he fixed her. So he deserved those words.

* * *

Sam broke up with her after Valentine's day. She didn't really understand where all of this was coming from because she thought that everything was fine between them. But when she realized that it was her fault, she was crushed, broken, and blamed herself. She kissed Finn after the big game just because Finn told her some good words that managed to make her, Santana, and Brittany backed out from the Cheerios. She knew she shouldn't have kiss Finn but she couldn't really help it. When she realized that she was wrong, that the one she really wanted was Sam, it was too late. He found out and told her that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore.

She didn't cry when he said that. She also didn't cry when she saw Santana flung herself to Sam right after that. But once she was in her room, she broke down. She felt lost. She loved Sam, she truly did. But one silly mistake made things over between them. She wanted him. She only wanted him. Not Finn, not anybody else.

She still remembered all the time when she was still with Sam. She was happy. He always managed to make her smile, even if it was by throwing some lame impressions. Other people didn't find his impression funny, but every time he did that, she just couldn't help but laugh.

She loved it when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder or her waist because she could lean on him. She also loved to just simply holding his hand, interlacing their fingers together because it was fit perfectly. She also loved it when he whispered in her ear, telling her some funny stories or just to whisper the words 'I love you'. It was ridiculous that she didn't even think she like to do those things when she was with Finn or Puck. She hadn't even said 'I love you' to Finn or Puck. She only said that to Sam because he was the only one that deserved it and that was truly what she felt about him.

Sam was the definition of perfection and once you had it, you just couldn't help but to compare. That was what happened to her. She compared everything with Sam. She compared how Finn and Puck treated her with the way Sam treated her. She compared how Finn and Puck kissed her with the way Sam kissed her. All just ended up with the conclusion that Sam was the best among all of her ex-boyfriends.

And Quinn being her stupid and selfish self just ruined the perfection she had. But it was all too late. Regrets always came late, right? Screw everything.

* * *

She needed to talk to him. She needed to come clean about everything. She needed to tell him what she really felt cause she was miserable. She didn't even care if people, especially Santana, thought that she was pathetic. She only needed to tell him about everything.

She never really had the chance to talk to him, mainly because he was avoiding her and also because Santana was always flung herself to him. It really irritated her but she couldn't do anything about it cause she wasn't Sam's girlfriend anymore, Santana was. And as a girlfriend, Santana had the rights to do that.

When she finally had a chance to talk with him, it was during Rachel's party. She came late on purpose and she was surprised to see who was arriving at the same time with her.

It was Sam. Alone. No Santana in tow.

She immediately thought that it would be a perfect chance for her to get him to talk with her. But before she could even say anything, he took her hand and pulled her to Rachel's backyard. She didn't know what was going to happen cause the last time she checked, he hated her. He was avoiding her every time they met after their break up. She was the one who needed to explain everything to him, but he was the one who dragged her away from the party as if there was something that he needed to tell her.

When he finally stopped walking, he just stood there, still holding her hand. She was about to open her mouth when he talked first. He said he was sorry. She was surprised at those words but when she was about to protest, he put a finger on her lips to shut her. He said he should have listened to her first before made a one-sided decision to break up with her. He said it was hard for him to do that cause he hated the fact that he broke not only her heart, but also his. But he did that to make her happy. If she wanted to be with Finn, he should let her cause that would make her happy. And that was what you did to the people you love, you let them go so they could be happy.

She hated the fact that he would always say the right things. He always did. And all of those things that he just said were right. She didn't even realize that she was crying until he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumbs.

When she finally calmed down, she took a deep breath and said all those things that she wanted to tell him. She told him about the kiss with Finn, about how it didn't mean anything to her, how it was just so wrong, how guilty she felt after she did that. She told him the reason why she didn't admit it to him on the first place. It was because she felt bad. She cheated once and she got pregnant because of that. She didn't want to admit that she was indeed cheating on his boyfriend again because she didn't want anything bad happened to her. She knew it was stupid and selfish but she couldn't help it. She told him that she regretted everything that she did and that she was sorry. She also told him that he was the one that she wanted, he was the one that she needed, and he was the one that she loved. She told him that she was miserable when he broke up with her and that she would never be happy with anyone that wasn't him.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled her into a hug and put a kiss on the crown of her head. He said he loved her and he missed her, and that nothing was going on between him and Santana. He also said that he won't let her go again, only if she promised that from now on, they would always come clean about everything, no more secrets, no more sneaking around. She felt so relieved and she could only nodded her head while she circled her arms around his waist tightly, unwilling to let him go again.

He stifled a chuckle when he realized that she was clinging on him like a baby. He pulled away then, much to her surprise, but he still didn't let go of her. He leaned in and gave her a long and sweet kiss, something that both of them wanted to do since their break up. When they pulled away, he took her small hand in his, interlacing their fingers, and guided her in to Rachel's house to finally join the party.

When they stepped in Rachel's basement, they could heard Santana hollered 'Finally Ken and Barbie are back together!'. It surprised Quinn, mainly because Santana was also the one who made Sam and Quinn broke up. But then Santana came to her and said that she only did that to test her love for Sam. She pretended to be Sam's girlfriend just to see how miserable Quinn was if Sam moved on. When she saw that Quinn was a wreck, she decided to end the game and told the blonde boy to get his blonde ex-girlfriend back.

After Santana came clean to her, she went off to find her boyfriend. She was in the middle of searching for him when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. It was Sam.

Her Sam.

She leaned to him, loving the feeling how well they fit each other. She recalled on the events that happened that day. Sam came clean to her, she came clean to him, and even Santana came clean to her. She realized that everyone needed to come clean to fix things.

And she was happy that she managed to fix the damage that happened in her relationship with Sam.

* * *

It was 2 years after everything happened. Sam and Quinn were still going strong as ever. Despite that Quinn was in New Haven attending Yale and Sam was still in Lima to finish his senior year, they managed to do the long-distance relationship just fine. It was rare cause Finn and Rachel, Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine, and Tina and Mike, who also had to deal with the long-distance relationship, all had broken up. Only Sam and Quinn that managed to do it just fine. Their friends envied them so much.

When Quinn came back to Lima for Thanksgiving, Sam was thrilled. He missed her so much. Phone calls, video calls, text messages, couldn't compare by meeting her in person. She also missed him so much. There was times when she was so stressed with all of her college work that she just wanted to cuddle with her boyfriend but she couldn't do it cause her boyfriend was back in Lima. It was frustrating for her but she knew that they were lucky enough to be able to manage the long-distance relationship just fine because their friends were failed to do it.

The glee club was in the middle of preparing for Sectionals, so she along with the other graduates came to tutor them. Sam introduced her as 'The girl with the most beautiful eyes ever that I love very much' to the new members, which she replied by hitting his arm playfully. He didn't really bother her because the next thing he did was wrapping his arm around her waist.

When she finally managed to get some time alone with her boyfriend, she couldn't help but to think about their 2-years-and-still-counting relationship. She thought about the first time they met in glee club, the time she helped him to clean the slushie facial, the time she backed out from doing a duet with him, the time they finally did the duet together, the time they went to Breadsticks that turned out to be their first date.

She also thought about the time they broken up. It was a miserable time for both of them. But now they realized that their 2-weeks-break-up happened so that they could grow closer and stronger together.

She realized that during that time, they were not broken. They were just bent. And they decided to come clean with each other so that they could fix things between them, and eventually, learned to love again. Which was easy.

Cause they never really stopped loving each other.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I know I still have lots of stories to update but I just couldn't stop myself from writing this story. I'll try to update Sometimes, Love is Not That Easy as soon as I can cause I already have the next chapter ready. While for Date in Paradise, I know it's been more than a month but I almost done writing the 6th chapter so I can only promise you that I'll update it before the end of June._  
_**

**Meanwhile, since this is my very first time I wrote stories like this and I still didn't really know how to do it, please leave some reviews. Tell me, whether you like it or hate it. Also, tell me if you want me to write more of it. If you have any request, you could also tell me in the review. Thank you :)**


End file.
